Worth The Wait
by EllaBella18
Summary: Pregnant at sixteen Brooke Davis thought her whole world would fall apart. The one thing that she hadn't expected was for that baby girl to become her whole world. Sixteen years later she was happy with her world, trying to ignore the fact that something


Worth The Wait Chapter One Pretty Damn Good

Pregnant at sixteen Brooke Davis thought her whole world would fall apart. The one thing that she hadn't expected was for that baby girl to become her whole world. Sixteen years later she was happy with her world, trying to ignore the fact that something was missing - love. Loosely based upon Gilmore Girls.

**xxx**

"Mom! Have you seen my purple pajama bottoms with the pink stars on them?" Fifteen year old Brooklynn "Lynn" Davis called down the hall to her mother.

Brooke finished throwing her hair up into a messy bun and glanced down. She sighed, of course the bottoms she borrowed from her daughter were the ones that her daughter wanted.

"No Lynn, I can't say that I have," Brooke lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

A few minutes later, Brooklynn, and their ten year old golden retriever Max walked into her room.

Brooklynn was an exact replica of her mother. From her chocolate brown wavy hair, to her hazel eyes, to her dimples that she had when she smiled. She was a cheerleader just like Brooke had been, but at the same time she managed to do well in all her classes. She was mellower then Brooke had been as well. Quieter, and not as outgoing.

"So mom, you say you haven't seen the bottoms I want hmm?"

"No hun I haven't."

"Then how come you're wearing them?"

"Oh! Did you mean this pair of bottoms? I thought you meant another pair."

"You are such a liar!"

"I'm sorry Lynn, did you want these back?"

"No, its fine. Its just fun to se you squirm sometimes," Lynn said with a dimpled smile gracing her face.

"Hey! You should be nice to your mommy! She gave you life."

"Yeah, yeah. When does the pizza get here? I'm starving. Lily really worked us at cheer practice today."

Brooke glanced over at the alarm clock by her bed. "It should be here soon. You better go put some pants on, you don't want the pizza delivery boy to see you in your boyshorts now do we? I mean what if he's hot?"

"Mom, we know the delivery boy very well, and he's not hot. You're impossible sometimes."

Brooke flipped her hair. "I try you know. Anyway I have some sketches to work on so I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay mom. Are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Of course. Now go put pants on, pizza should be here any minute."

"Okay, okay."

"Hey Lynn?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you too."

Brooke had been sixteen when she'd had Brooklynn. Her parents had freaked out, and tried to get her to marry Lynn's father, but Brooke had held her ground. She gave birth to Lynn at quarter to three in the morning, and Brooke had never been as tired, or as proud as the moment they placed Lynn in her arms.

Lynn's father helped her out for the first five months before deciding to move to California with his parents, essentially leaving Brooke to raise Lynn alone. Sure he called every once and a while, and sometimes he'd send money or come see them, but in a way Brooke preferred it this way. Chris, Lynn's dad, was anything but stable. He moved a lot and jumped around from job to job. If there was one thing Brooke knew about parenting was that children needed stability in their lives and currently Chris couldn't give them that.

When Lynn was a year old, Brooke had moved out of her parents one night while they were away at some charity event or something. She had moved them into a teeny tiny apartment, and took a waitressing job at her Karen's Cafe, owned by her best friend's boyfriend's mother.

When she got pregnant at sixteen she'd thought that her whole world would fall apart. Now, sixteen years later, she thought her world was pretty damn good. They lived in a house big enough for the two of them, that Brooke had bought right before Lynn turned four. Haley, Brooke's best friend, and she ran their own clothing store in Tree Hill. They weren't rich by any means, but they were comfortable.

Twenty minutes later Brooke sat sprawled out on the couch, Max asleep on her feet. Her sketches were propped up against her knees and she was currently trying to decide between purple and pink for a new sundress she'd just finished sketching out.

Just as Brooke was about to give up for the night, the door opened, and in walked one of Lynn's two best friends, Jamie. He was Haley's, and her husband Nathan's son. He was six months older then Lynn and the two were inseperable, along with Lily, who was Karen's youngest daughter, and Nathan's younger sister. Lily was nine months older than Jamie, so she was a year ahead of them in school, but the three had been raised together and they were inseperable.

"Hey Aunt Brooke, where's Lynn?" Jamie asked, walking into the living room.

Max lifted his head from the couch and wagged his tail in response to Jamie's voice.

"She's in her room Jamie. Knock before you go in though, I'm not sure if she's wearing clothes yet or not."

"Okay thanks."

"Hey did you eat yet? Our pizza should be here any minute and you know we always order enough for an army."

"I'd love to, but I can't stay long. Mom said dinner was in half an hour, so that means I have fifteen minutes before I have to be back. I just needed to get the chemistry notes from today since I had a doctor's appointment."

"Okay. I'll see you at the game tomorrow Jamie."

"Thanks Aunt Brooke. Bye!" Jamie said, running up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Two minutes later Jamie and Lynn came down the stairs laughing about something or another. Savvy opened the door just as the pizza boy was walking up.

"Mom! Pizza is here!"

"Money's on the hall table, honey_**."**_

"Okay. Bye Jamie!" Lynn said, handing the delivery boy his cash and taking the pizza inside.

"I'm starving," Lynn exclaimed, grabbing a piece of pizza before dropping beside her mom on the couch.

"You're always starving."

"So are you."

"I guess you really are my daughter after all."

**xxx**

"Urgh! Haley I hate my car!" Brooke exclaimed, walking into Clothes Over Bros the next morning.

"Why would it not start again?" Haley asked, looking up from the pile of sweaters she was folding for display.

"Oh no, it started, and I was halfway here, and then it started sputtering and it sounded like something was dragging."

"Did it break down in the middle of the street again?"

"No, it got here. And now I have to go call your brother-in-law to come tow it to the garage."

"Does this mean I have to drive you and Savvy to the game tonight?"

"Yes."

"Well you might as well come over for dinner then."

"Thanks Hales! Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have a call to make."

Twenty minutes later the bell above the door chimed and Brooke looked up from last month's inventory.

"Luke thank God! My piece of shit car is right out front."

"What happened to it this time?" Lucas asked, walking over to Brooke.

"Well halfway here, it started sputtering and it sounded like something was dragging."

"Did it break down in the middle of the street again? And if it did, how the hell did you manage to get it here?"

"No, it made it here."

"Well that's a good sign."

"How much this time?"

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know?"

"Okay fine."

"I'll see you at the game tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye Luke."

**xxx**

"Hales! We're here!" Brooke called out, walking into Nathan and Haley's house.

"Kitchen!" Haley called back.

Brooke and Lynn made their way through the house and found Haley in the back peeling some cucumbers.

"Hi Aunt Haley!" Lynn smiled, opening the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice.

"Hey Lynn. Excited for the first game of the season?" Haley asked as Brooke took a seat at the island.

Lynn shrugged her shoulders and put the juice back in the fridge. "I guess. But it is only a game."

Haley and Brooke laughed. "Where's Jamie?" Lynn asked.

"In his room, he's supposed to be doing homework. But he's probably playing around on facebook or something."

"Thanks aunt Hales!" Lynn smiled walking towards the staircase.

Haley watched her walk away before turning back to Brooke, a look in her eye. "So I've decided that by your birthday you and Luke need to quit flirting with this endless cycle and get some common sense and live happily ever after."

"I think the pregnancy hormones are making you delusional Haley. I do not like Luke like that."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. And quit telling me who I like."

"Fine whatever."

"I don't like him!"

"And you didn't get pregnant at sixteen!"

"I hate you."

"You know I'm right, now if you could just admit that to yourself, then we'd all be a hell of a lot happier."

**xxx**


End file.
